Comme une ombre
by lulu75
Summary: Petit OS à propos de Harry et de ses sombres pensées envers son ex professeur de potion. se déroule après le tome6.


**NdA** : ceci est un petit délire de mon cru, à propos des sentiments qu'éprouve Harry envers Rogue après le tome 6. J'ai adapté pour cela une chanson de Saez, « comme une ombre » dont je trouve le texte magnifique. C'est un POV de Harry en un seul chapitre qui nous montre ce qui agite son petit cerveau perturbé par les derniers évènements traumatisants de sa vie (et il y en a).

Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous.

**Comme une ombre**

_Je serai l'accident _

_sur le bord de ta route, _

_La larme du poison. _

_caché entre les gouttes, _

_Le joueur de pipeau _

_fait danser les serpents _

_Je serai le napalm _

_Qui s'accroche à la peau, _

_Tourne autour de ton âme _

_C'est moi le torero ! _

_Qui remue dans la plaie, _

_Je serai le couteau. _

Les poings serrés mais les yeux secs.

Derrière moi, mon enfance. Une enfance chaotique, entre rires et pleurs, souffrance et bonheur. Seize années pendant lesquelles j'ai découvert un monde à la fois fascinant et inquiétant, j'ai rencontré des gens merveilleux et d'autres moins fréquentables, j'ai appris qui j'étais, je me suis forgé pas à pas.

Devant moi, un avenir incertain, sombre et inquiétant vers lequel je suis poussé inexorablement, sans possibilité de revenir en arrière.

Car je suis l'Elu.

N'y voyez aucun signe de prétention, c'est un fait, rien de plus. Mon destin est de combattre Voldemort, de le tuer, ou de me faire tuer par lui. C'est à la fois si simple et si compliqué. Durant toute ma vie, j'ai été pour tout le monde le Survivant, celui qui a réussi à tenir tête au sorcier le plus puissant de tous les temps et plus les années ont passé, plus cette idée s'est répandue et ancrée dans le monde sorcier. Moi, j'ai toujours essayé de minimiser la chose. Je me suis caché derrière mes études à Poudlard, mes amourettes d'adolescent et mes chamailleries puériles avec mes amis. Vaines tentatives.

Aujourd'hui, plus rien n'est comme avant. Je dois partir, quitter le cocon protecteur de Poudlard qui n'en est plus un pour aller à la rencontre de mon destin, à la rencontre de Voldemort, à la rencontre de la mort.

Mais en ce moment, j'ai même honte de le dire, ce n'est pas de Voldemort que je veux trouver la piste. Non ! Celui que je pourchasse est pire que lui à mes yeux. Il incarne à la fois la lâcheté, l'horreur et la honte. Il nous a tous trahis. Je le haïs. Je le haïs tellement que je pourrais le tuer sans aucun état d'âme. Je pourrais le regarder mourir sans faire un geste pour lui venir en aide. Rien ne serait trop douloureux pour lui. Même son nom me fait trembler de dégoût et de rage : Severus Snape.

Je ne lui ai jamais fait confiance. Tout en lui respirait la trahison et la méchanceté. Il a toujours tout fait pour me rendre la vie impossible et pour m'humilier. Comment Dumbledore a-t-il pu lui faire confiance ? Comment a-t-il fait pour ne pas déceler son double jeu ? Maintenant, il l'a assassiné, froidement devant mes yeux. Je n'ai rien pu faire.

J'ai si honte.

Mais il va payer ! Je le jure ! Il mourra de mes propres mains et tant pis pour la pitié. En a-t-il déjà eu, lui ?

Oui, Severus Rogue. Je vais te traquer. Où que tu ailles, je serai là, _comme une ombre _derrière toi. Je te trouverai et je te tuerai.

_Rien ne sert de t'enfuir, _

_Je te rattraperai,_

_Même en haut de ton empire _

_Nous viendrons te chercher _

Tu es lâche. Tu le nies, mais je sais que tu l'es. Sinon, pourquoi te dérober ainsi face à moi ? Pourquoi changes tu toujours d'endroits pour échapper à mes coups ? As-tu peur d'un enfant comme moi ?

Tu me dégoûtes !

Je te vois d'ici, caché derrière Voldemort, attendant qu'il finisse le travail qu'il a commencé il y a dix sept ans. Tu trépignes d'impatience. Mais ne cries pas victoire, car même Voldemort et tous ses mangemorts ne sauront m'arrêter. Tu les verras mourir devant toi, et toi, je te garderai pour la fin.

_Je serai le virus _

_Va dans le computer _

_De la foire au pognon, _

_Je serai le crackeur _

_Comme une pourriture _

_Qui ne s'arrête pas_

_Au royaume du sombre_

_De la thune et des rats _

_Je serai comme une ombre _

_A chacun de tes pas _

_Comme une maladie_

_Qui frappe et qui s'en va. _

J'espère que tu penses à moi, chaque soir avant de t'endormir. Car moi, je pense à toi. A la manière dont ton corps se disloquera sous mes coups, à tes cris de souffrance quand je te ferai mal et enfin, au silence, quand tu expireras. Peut être que tu me supplieras. Comble de l'ironie : te souviens tu quand Dumbledore l'a fait ? Je serai à ce moment aussi impitoyable que tu l'as été. Je frapperai, puis je m'en irai et je te laisserai là, sans aucun remord. Tu pourriras au milieu des rats et il n'y aura qu'eux pour te pleurer.

_Tu peux faire ta prière_

_J'ai fini de jouer _

_Viens voir dans le désert _

_Aux mirages éclatés. _

_Pour le mal _

_Pour le mal._

_Le clean et puis le sale, _

_Le tendre et puis le mal _

_Qui ne s'arrête pas. _

_Je serai avec toi ; _

_La clef et puis la chaîne _

_Sous le chant des sirènes, _

_A chacun de tes pas _

_Je serai avec toi _

Et puis ce matin, je t'ai enfin retrouvé. Tu te terres à Londres, misérable déchet ! Tu n'as même pas prix la peine de t'éloigner. Tu te crois intouchable et tu as tord.

Je t'ai vu ce matin, et tu m'as semblé plus laid et plus lâche qu'avant, plus petit aussi. Tu frôles les murs, tu épies autour de toi. De quoi as-tu peur, immonde traître ! Des aurors qui sont après toi, de ta conscience qui vient te torturer ou de moi ? J'espère que c'est de moi car tu aurais raison. Maintenant que je t'ai retrouvé, je ne te quitterai plus. Je vais devenir ton ombre qui te suis pas à pas. A chaque fois que tu sentiras une présence derrière toi, ce sera moi. Ta vie va devenir un enfer, je te le promets. Derrière chaque ombre inquiétante, c'est moi que tu trouveras, derrière chacun de tes cauchemars, c'est moi qui te terroriserai. Tu me crois faible, incapable de tuer qui que ce soit, froidement, mais tu te trompes. Oh oui, tu te trompes. Te tuer sera tout simplement une répétition de mon combat avec ton maître. Je me ferai les dents sur toi et en plus, je le ferai avec délice.

En fait, tu m'auras été d'une grande aide. Grâce à toi, je vais trouver le courage de devenir un assassin. Sois fier de ton élève, immonde traître !

_Je serai avec toi, _

_Soleil noir d'orage, _

_De sagesse est la rage, _

_A chacun de tes pas _

_Je serai avec toi_

_Pour le mal _

_Que tu m'as fait ; _

_Pour le mal_

_Que je te ferai..._

**NdA : **et voilà ! Bon je sais, ça casse pas des briques mais j'avais très envie d'écrire cette petite bafouille pour déverser toute ma haine envers Snape après la lecture de ce tome6. Merci Harry de me prêter ton cerveau pour y mettre toute ma rancoeur !

Merci à tous ceux qui me laisseront une petite review !


End file.
